robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Headbanger14
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Ming page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 05:13, August 29, 2009 American Bots No, go on with what you were doing. I'm glad that those three articles were made, they were excellent. Keep going, and I'll cleanup after you. Pleased to have you over here. Meanwhile, make sure you sign comments with four tildes (~) after anything you say. Its your signature. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'm also happy to expand any stub articles you create. Users shouldn't be discouraged from contributing relevant information so feel free to keep contributing whatever you can and the other users will help you to fill in the gaps. The information you contributed was good, so please keep it up. Christophee (talk) 07:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Cyclone Thanks for writing up the article - continuing to do so will be fantastic. However, the results in the Season 2 annihilator has been unclear to us, as we've had two different versions of who came where. Can you please tell me? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Destructive Criticism Hi. Would you mind doing a robot summary for this robot as well? I don't know enough about it, and thats the only thing its missing. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Award Hi Headbanger. I've always really appreciated your contribution to American pages, so I'm presenting you with this Pinball Warrior Award, which will hopefully act as an incentive to keep going with what you are doing. Great work. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Picture Can a picture of Ninjitzu be found anywhere?--'''Deadbotuliza (talk) 19:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Robot Rebellion I saw you found a picture from the Extreme Warriors Season 2 Robot Rebellion. Does this mean you've found someone on Youtube who's uploaded the battles? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Bigger Brother and Nickelodeon Robot Wars Just curious, did the Tag Team Terror air recently and did you find away to record it? I was always curious about the details, and it's interesting to see that what I called the 'curse' between Bigger Brother and the judges was false. TheStigisaRobot 01:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I watched the show a while ago and it was on all the time on Nick GAS. I pretty much put down what I remember. - Headbanger14 10:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Wars Hey there. As you might be aware, we've restarted thea arena forum and now we are restarting Wiki Wars 2 for the wiki's fourth anniversery celebrations. Anyone with over 150 mainspace and file edits can enter. If you'd like to join us, please visit Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and let us know which robot you'd like. Matt(Talk) 06:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Pics Nice finds on those Extreme Warriors pics. Can I ask where you found them? Best. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) http://teachers.sduhsd.k12.ca.us/dgstudentinfo/Student_sites/Robot%20Wars/house_bot_rebel.htm - Headbanger14 Unfortunately In order to vote on the arena forums, you need to have 500 edits in the main space and files, or you must gain special permission from a bureaucrat. There is a current way to build up your edit count, however, if you go around heat articles and replace the old statistics tables with the new kind (an example of the new kind can be found on ). Finally, if you do gain eligibility, you must sign each comment with four tildes (~~~~), and begin them with a hashtag (#), not just typing the number. Sorry about that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, your current main/file space edit count is 362, so you're 138 away from the quota. If you show a willingness to contribute to the wiki before then, you may be given special permission. Christophee (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I imagine you must have noticed the special permission RA2 gave you a while back, as I've noticed you contributing to the Arena forums. Just to let you know, you are now on 499 main/file space edits, so I removed you from the special permissions list as you are as good as there now, and I was adding someone else to the list, so I thought I'd do both at once. Feel free to keep contributing as you were before. Christophee (talk) 12:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) American Pages Really well done on the American page, may I ask what your source is? If you have any videos of Extreme Warriors, you'd be doing everyone a great service if you were to upload them to Youtube. Matt Talk to me 16:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) There's a person named es2910 who has footage of some of season 2 uploaded. The stats were from tv.com - Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 23:48, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Top Ten Favourite Battles Hello there Headbanger. I was wondering if I could ask you, out of curiousity, what your top 10 favourite Robot Wars battles of all time were? CrashBash (talk) 15:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Nickelodeon Episodes Where did you get your info from? StalwartUK 02:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I've watched all 6 episodes of the Nickelodeon series and I know. I can even name the battles of episodes 3, 4 and 5. Episode 3: Mayhem: Rosie the Riveter Vs Propeller-Head Vs Xylon Vengeance: Bunny Attack Vs Hoot Battle of the Spinners: Ninjitsu Vs Destructive Criticism Challenge Belt: Tyranabot Vs Tut Tut Episode 4 Challenge Belt: Tut Tut Vs Rosie the Riveter Mayhem: Vert-I-Go Vs Joker Vs Techno Trousers Vengeance: Probophobia Vs Spin Doctor Robot Rebellion: Squirmin Vermin and Humdrum Vs Shunt, Dead Metal and Sir Killalot Episode 5 Mayhem: Revolutionist Vs Rigby Vs Diskotek Vengeance: Xylon Vs Joker Challenge Belt: Tut Tut Vs Probophobia Ultimate Mayhem: Revolutionist Vs Vert-I-Go Vs Propeller-Head You're Welcome :) --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 04:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Qsam Nori Was it ever confirmed that Qsam Nori attempted to enter Series 4? I don't think it was. I tmay only have been made in time for Series 5. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 00:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Brawler Do you have the stats for Brawler? Your Youtube video of its first round battle doesn't seem to have the intro. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:28, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:48, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Cyclone 2 There's a reason we have referred to Cyclone as Cyclone 2. I have an issue of the Robot Wars Magazine where the team captain consistently referred to the robot as Cyclone 2 whenever he mentioned it. It's not always necessary to use the 2 in writing, but your edits have practically wiped the name off the wiki. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:31, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, well if Cyclone 2 sounds better for you guys, then you can change it back. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 01:49, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think it was just called Cyclone on the show, at least on the stat boards. StalwartUK 03:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::It's the same with Diotoir 2...only the team really called it that. CrashBash (talk) 07:54, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Series 10 Sweepstake Hi Headbanger, Just to let you know that the Series 10 Sweepstake will be starting soon, now that we are getting closer to the first airings of the new series. Considering that you took part in the previous sweepstake, would you be interested in signing up for this one? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:06, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, sounds like fun. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 20:41, October 3, 2017 (UTC) MTV Images A while ago you uploaded images of Spike and The Mauler from the MTV pilot and was wondering if you remember where you got them from and potentially the website link for them. Thanks. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:51, March 3, 2019 (UTC)